Green Sunset
by RazelMorgan
Summary: My first Kigo chapt 1. Takes place in an ancient Empire. Shego is a drifter back home, and Kim is..royalty of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure rode out of the sunset on a sleek black steed, for the moment it was silent, and nothing but the hard breathing of the horse and it's rider could be heard. But just behind them moving fast and sure was a wall of wind and sand, an unstoppable force unleashed by the earth. The horse and rider only had half a mile to go before they reached the city gates. They were pushing harder and harder, the large bronzed gates of the emerald city coming into view. They had nearly crashed if it wasn't for a fully charged plasma beam shooting out at the riders pale hand surprising the shocked guards who were trying to close the door against the sand storm soon to be knocking at their door in full force. There was only a small opening but the rider and stead leaped, skidding into the city, the gates closing just as the storm outside whirled its wicked head against the tall stone gates. **"Hey! You could of gotten us killed you deamon!"** The guardsman shrieks, his chest heaving as he leaned his back against the door, arms stretched wide against its frame as if he was tring to hold an army back from braking down the entrance. The cloaked ride didn't seem to care very much, just continued on into the city, head cast down. **"Stupid flee bitten guard dog.."** The rider mummbled, the voice was feminine and husky, she steared her horse down a back ally **"Well looks like this is where you'll be sleeping for the next couple days buddy" **She said coming up to small yet cozy horse shelter. It was run by one of her closer aquaintences, who she noticed coming out of one the stables.

**"Hey you big brut come over here and take care of my horse!"** She said propping a gloved hand on her hip and holding the reins to her horse up. **"Well if it isn't my favorite most grouchy custumer, it's been awhile hasn't it Shego."** He said as he walked toward the woman, who lowered her cloak to let loose her long shimmering raven locks, that seemed to have a green shimmer to it when the sun hit her in just the right way. **"I got bored so I figure I come back and take a brake for awhile."** The tall muscular man looked down at the woman he had known for so long, however she still seemed to surprise him constantly. Shego was considered a drifter to most, who never settled for long, and typically ended up on the most wanted lists when she left. **"Well as long as you've been taking care of Jem here then it's all fine with me, this beauty deserves her rest since she's been traveling with you."** He smirked takeing the mare into her usual stable in the back, that had already been stalked with feed and hay.** "Hey I'm not that rough on her, and she's used to me now anyways, well I'm out since she's taken care of so see you soon." **The woman spun on her heal and left. She was going to hit up the closest tavern she could find.

When she came out of the alley she stopped, looking around. Yea it had been called the emerald city, but only because the rulers of the land held what was called the emerald staff. Shego had only seen it once, the King was the only one allowed to wield it, and it was said that it's power alone was what protected the kingdome from the outside warlords. The light from the sun cast down on her, the light playing on her ever so slightly green tinged skin. She supposed the city was the closest she would ever come to having a home, what other reason would she have for coming back every time. She pulled the hood up on her cloak, her feet carried her to the closest inn instead of the closest tavern. Apparently her body needed some rest and it was beyond Shego's control to deny it any longer. The inn was was one she frequented alot, It was furnished nicely, with the typical emerald city emblem emblazed into the front wall. It connected to a private bath and had a window that overlooked the street. However much she came back to the city though, at the moment, she did not want to hear it as she shut the window and hit the bed in record time. **"Home sweet fucking home," **and with that, the pale green woman dozed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Shego woke up to night fall, she made her way to the bath, needing to cleansed from a long day's ride. Her body was craving a bath, dry and sandy from the desert, sweat still clung to her body. The water was cool on her skin, she preferred cold water to hot, it helped seeing as how her body temperature was always higher then a normal persons. She rose from the bath, seeking only one form of entertainment that night, and it came in the form of a taverns strongest liquor. She through on her usual black clothing, a pair of black loose fitting pants with a green sash tied around her waist and a long sleeve black formfitting top. She grabbed her cloak as she walked out the door, making her way to the street that was growing less sparce by the minute. There had been a curfew proclamation , however those who were still stuck in their ways themselves to their usual taverns that they inhabited. Shego frequented one tavern in particular, it was located in one of the many back alleys, _The Moon Siren _sat shrouded in darkness, however Shego never had a problem with finding it as she pushed the blackend door open.

She was thankful to get off the streets, she wasn't in the mood for a fight with one of the night patrolmen, maybe should would be though after a couple of drinks. The tavern wasn't necessarily better decorated then others like it. The wooden walls had been blackend with age and time, and the granite parts in the wall where roughend and paled with age. A few tables scattered the tavern, and Shego was currently inhabiting her favorite spot , with her feet propped up on the table. It was located off in a corner, close to door in case she needed a quick escape, and angled just right so that she could see everyone in the room. No one bothered her, and she bothered no one, a barmaid walked over her to her table, a bottle of ale in one hand, and a mug in the other. Yes the Moon Siren was aware of her presence and knew exactly what the silent patron wanted. The barmaid chanced a smile at the still cloaked figure, the little pesent often served the stranger, Shego shot the innocent looking girl a smirk as she poured her ale, the girl blushing before she walked off. Yes, Shego supposed she missed the place when she left on her long ventures.

As the night wore on Shego had managed to down three bottles of the tavers ale. And she was no currently regretting it, she would definitly wake up irritable in the morning. She figured now would be better then most to pay and leave, so she tossed a few gold coins on the table and headed for the door. Shego found out her balance was a bit off because she kept leaning to one side, she steadied herself against a cobble stoned wall, the world turning on it side slightly. The night had grown hot, there was bairly a breeze two cool her rising temperature as she forced herself to leave the walls steady embrace. She would have been fine if she had kept walking, with no one to stop her in her treck back to the inn, but as the fates would have it, that was just not happening that night. It must have been some wierd karma coming back to bite Shego in the ass because as soon as she cleared the alley, a figure ran right into her, knocking both of them to the ground in a head of tangled limbs and dirt. **"God fucking dammit! Who ever tthhe fuck you are I'm about to barbeque your ass!"** Shego yelled, in her best nonslurred voice yet.

**"I am so so so sorry!"** The figure ontop of her shrieked as she scurried off the angered Shego. As Shego stood, her glazed eyes scanned her target, _'so much for not getting into any fights tonight,'_ her mind quipped. The figure was obviously a girl, and she was cloaked in a forest green cloak, Shego ignited her hands ready to attack. **"Please can you help me, theres these guards after me and I'm not in the mood to get into it with anyone tonight."** The other girl said rappidly trying to calm the flaming one down. Shego could sense annoyance and panic in the others voice, which was a weird mixture and for some reason Shego did not feel like arguing. She grabbed the girls hand and took the alley she had just come out of, pulling her into the bar and back to her usual table. The owner of the place wasn't really surprised, the patron often made rounds to other bars and always seemed to end up back at the Moon Siren. The barmaid brought the ale and two mugs, hurrying off to give other customers their drinks. Shego had pushed the slim girl into the cornor, and quickly turned to press herself the shocked girl as three gruff guards entered the tavern.

Shego had leaned her body against the other, as if they were two lovers sharing an intimate moment, this made it possible for her to shield the other girl from the annoying intruder. **"Don't move..." **Shego whispered into the other girls ear, "Hey anyone see a pint size girl run in here?" One guard asked holding his hand at the guested hight he thought the girl was. No one answered and the guards left, grummbling to themselves about a stupid curfew braker. Shego pulled back getting up and walking to the door, the still stunned girl shing herself to her senses before getting up and following the dark figure. Once out in the open, the meek girl decided it only respectful to thank the dark figure for helping her out in a tight situation. **"Hey, thank you, I mean I don't know who you are but thank you any way..."** She said looking down slightly. Shego waved her off and continued walking, content on ignoring anyone and anything just to get some shut eye, she could already feel the headache starting to drum against her temples. That's when she noticed the girl idley walk, in a way the said she had no real destination, **"You, girl, you got a place to stay tonight?"** Shego said, shocked at her own mouth, apparently so was the girl who did not know how to respond. **"You can stay with me tonight but in the morning you better be gone."**

The girl nodded and followed Shego back to the inn she was staying at, Shego hit the bed and was out in a few seconds, managing to motion something that the girl had no idea ment. In the end both women ended up crashing on the bed, which surprised both of them when they woke up in the morning. **"What the...!"** Shego had been the first to wake, and was shocked at what she had found, they girl she had helped last night was still knocked out, escept she way laying on half of Shego's body. She managed to roll the girl off of her and onto her back, the girls hood falling off her head revealing a rather young looking girl underneath. Shego would put her age at eighteen atleast, Her hair was as fiery as a fox's mane, her skin a soft cream, her pale pink lips parted ever so slightly, her hands looked smooth to the touch, evidence that the girl came from a privliged family. Shego took a moment to take in the girl, smirking to herself slightly **"figure's I end up with a girl in my bed by the end of the night.."** Shego shrugged and got up, figuring if the girl was still sleeping when she got out of the bath, she would just wake her up and then kick her out.

When Shego finally came out, the girl was up and sitting on her bed, a slightly dazed look on her face which perked up when Shego came into the room. **"Hey!"** the girl said in a chipper voice, 'whoa to early for that tone..' her voice mentally barked. **"Chill out it's to early to be perky," **Shego grummbled, since the room was rather cozy, and the girl was sitting on the bed, Shego figured it would be safe to just lean against the wall **"Sorry..um, I just want to tell you thank you for last night..my names Kim." **A brow arched on Shego's features, well the girl was certainly foward wasn't she, **"names Shego.."** They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Then Kim got up and walked toward Shego, which made her tense, an automatic reaction that happend when unknown people's approached her to quickly. Of course you would never know with the way Shego kept her calm exterior. **"What's a shrimp like you doing out that late anyway, you don't look like a tavern bat," **Shego commented. Kim just shrugged, **"to confined at home, plus it's fun to out run the guards,"** Kim said with a chuckle.

Shego did think it was fun when she pulled one over on the night guards. She shrugged as well and remembered that she had stuff to do that day. **"Listin you good to go home, cause I'm a bit busy today, I'll take you home if you wa.."** but Shego was cut off as soon as she got to that part **"No it's fine, thanks I'll be going now, family must be worried and all." **Shego snorted as they both made there way out of the Inn, the girl pulled her hood up as Shego opened the door for the girl. As they walked out of the inn they stopped just outside the door by what appeared to be a platoon of the Kings guards. One guard pointed to Shego **"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of the crown princess Kimberly." **Shego froze up as she turned her head to face the girl standing next to her **"Crown princess!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Shego was standing with her back against the Inn door, paralyzed not by fear, but rather by confusion. If figures she would get herself stuck to a brat that would only cause her trouble, and she was the Crown Princess? Shego was growing angry as her emerald gaze locked onto the twerp who was standing beside her, not saying a word to acknowledge the title. What happened next, set Shego's irritated stress levels to maximum as the skinny little twerp took a running leap at the guards landing lightly on her feet on a passing taxi cart. Shego caught up to the taxi cart leaping easily to the roof, where the fiery red headed nimpth was doing what appeared to be sun bathing.

"You coming or what?" Kim said motioning for the shell shocked vixen to follow if she could that is

The guards who were momentarily taken aback thought it best to charge at the green skinned demon. 'What did I do to deserve this..at this hour in the damn morning...' Shego thought to herself, and just as her mind was about to make some smart ass comment, she was forced to dodge a swinging sword that bit into her shoulder for a moment before Shego ducked, rolling away and throwing one glowing plasma blast at the annoying guard.

Shego made for the taxi, swinging her long slender legs onto the roof, turning her body to face the sheepishly grinning red head. What was Shego doing to do? Who the hell was this girl that seemed like a pathetic little munchkin but was turning out to be quite the flexible agile little fox of a princess none the less. She could feel the anger spark in her veins the younger girl laid back stretching out on top of the taxi like a lazy cat.

"Thats it!" Shego was going to teach the little nimph to not involve her in an annoying situation so early in the morning.

She flared her hands, a thing she rarely did because she never really had to. Her fighting skills were enough to take down many an annoying threat that got in her way. It was when they proved to be a worthy opponent that she flared her hands, and sometimes just to scare a know it all pest. She wasn't planning on hurting the girl to much, but enough to teach the girl a lesson. Shego advanced on the now wide eyed girl, and just as she was about to raise her arm to deliver a stinging blow, a sharp pierced her shoulder. Shego fell to her knees clutching the back of her shoulder, where a nice large damp patch of blood awaited her.

"Damn stupid fucking guard! I should go back there an.." Shego was stopped surprisingly when the red headed twerp knelt beside her, her surprisingly soft fingertips running over the hand that Shego had placed over the still bleeding womb. "Come on we can't get you patched up on top of a taxi." Kim chuckled taking Shego's free hand, leaping off the taxi once it came to a stop at a pub.

Shego wanted to protest all of the girls actions, wanted to tell the little cupcake that she could take care of herself. Besides her gash was already starting to heal with her regenerative powers. Despite all the things Shego wanted to do, she found the words lost to her, which turned her placid expression into a frowning one. Shego had been lost in her thoughts when she realized where Kim had been leading her too, which prompted the green vixen to come to an immediate halt.

"Whoa hoe there pussy cat, I don't do palaces." Shego grumbled her light emerald gaze roaming over one of the majestic marble pillars of the palace. The only way she was going in there, would be in shackles, even then you'd have to get her in them, which wasn't going to happen to begin with. Then she looked down at the pouting princess, and for the first time in a very long long time, Shego was defeated, and none other then a puppy dog pout.

"It'll get infected, please, It's not like anyone will care since your with me, besides I have everything I need to fix you up in my room." Kim said, and what astounded Shego was that she said it, while still holding that damn pout of hers. Shego let out a sigh and let Kim excitedly drag her off into the one place Shego vowed never to go. 'What the hell was that...'

* * *

The grand palace was exactly that, grand in all its meanings. The floors where a green marble with a forest green rung running down the center. Green marble pillars supported the inner sanctum of the palace, as well as lined the corridors, on top there lay exquisitely craved golden vines, where emeralds were inlaid into the golden roses. If Shego wasn't so against stepping into the palace, she would have admired it, it's architecture wasn't built to show off the riches of the royals. Instead of being closed off for the most part, the first two levels of the palace had open corridors, so that you could see out into the expansive ocean that the palace rested against. The last two levels though were for the royal family, and that was where Shego found herself in the current moment. The petite princess had stealthy snuck passed the stiff looking guards, they had made their way quietly up corridors, and around corners until finally they had stopped at what Shego could only assume was the girls room.

"Let's get a move on kitsune, just being here has me on edge so I'd rather not hang around in open corridors." She growled out slightly as the red head opened up the great golden doors. The princesses room over looked the azul ocean, Shego had to take a moment to appreciate the view. A large canopy bed lay to one side, covered in the city's colors of forest green. In a way the color suited the girl, and made her look almost like a tiger in the mists of an evergreen jungle.

"Sit, I'll just be a moment." Kim said, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched the green toned woman before her.

Shego wandered over to the bed, she didn't mention that the gash in her shoulder was going to look like nothing but a cut by the time the little red head got to her. She let her mind wander to the events that had gotten her to this distinct moment in time. "I think it's safe to say I'm going to lay off the liquor.." she mumbled to herself, letting her fingertips run over the soft satin of the comforter. Shego was a thief, a very good thief that was wanted pretty much where ever she went. She never took orders, and never backed down. How ever she used to say that she would never step foot in the palace but apparently a lot of things were off today.

Shego was pulled from her thoughts as the red headed princess emerged from what Shego could only assume was a connected bathroom. Kim sat gingerly next to Shego, pulling the shoulder strap of the vixens down.

"And here I thought you were just going to "patch me up." Shego joked, letting her voice fill with an obvious flirtation.

Shego's breath caught as forest green eyes caught hers, a silent flame flickering for just a milesecond before disappearing behind a sea of green. Kim didn't reply as she simply went about fixing up Shego's cut, which was far less severe then it had been originally but still would leave a pretty little scar. "Damn idiot guards.." Shego mumbled to herself as Kim wrapped the cut in a soft bandage.

"There all better, well for now anyway." Kim's eyes hoverd over the light green skin before rising and setting the first aid kit away. "And the guards were only doing my family commanded, after I slipped out last night."

Shego's curious itch started to crawl under her skin as she began building a slight interest in her little pest. Hey if the girl was going to start off her day with unwanted hell, the least she could do was annoy the little fox. She slid up from the bed making her way to Kim, who's back was facing her. Her fingertips made a slow crawl up the petite princess's back resting tauntingly on her hips. She bent down, letting her lips graze the young ones ear before whispering in her most sarcastic husky voice.

"Well aren't you a bad princess."

Shego smirked inwardly as she felt Kim tense, her muscles tightening under her hands. Then a single knock was heard behind the grand doors of the room, Kim jumped and a boy's voice could be heard behind the door. "Hey KP! I saw ya come in, you really through everyone for a loop, mind if I come in?"

As the handle started to turn on the door, Kim spun around in Shego's grasp a blush tinging her cheeks. "You can hide in the closest?" She asked, Shego raising a brow in horror. "No thanks princess It's about time I take my leave anyway." Shego stepped back, and grinned, apparently little miss princess could keep her composure around Shego. 'yes this girl is very interesting.' Shego thought to herself before leaning in and placing a small kiss to the corner of her lips. "I'll see ya around.."

With that Shego turned and did a running leap out the window, her form perfect as she hit the water. Yes things were going to be very interesting from now on.


End file.
